


A Wish to Feed an Addiction

by rage_quitter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Body Sharing, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Masturbation, Mind Meld, Vibrators, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: That's not an appropriate usage of the Wish Wall, Guardian.





	A Wish to Feed an Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> failsafe deserves love. let failsafe fuck.

Failsafe idled. Her sensors prodded absently in the area around her core, noting Fallen movement, Guardians wandering around. Nothing abnormal. 

She was… bored.

She replayed recordings to herself. Various Guardian antics, movies that had been in her database for entertainment for the colonists, City-age media brought to her by Guardians. She didn’t need to replay any of these things, because the second she thought about them she knew everything about them, but taking time to let them play out was something to do.

Failsafe filtered through a newer one and paused. She opened the file and stripped it apart. There was something attached to the movie. The movie was a tacky romantic comedy, but the attachment seemed clearly accidental.

She would have laughed if she could. Oh, the unfortunate Titan would probably be “humiliated” when she alerted her to this! She opened the smaller file to herself, curious about it. It wasn’t the only porn that would be in her database, but most of the rest of it was from the Golden Age. Hey, even pilots needed a break now and then. 

Failsafe didn’t experience anything from playing it, but she thought she almost felt… something, watching humans being so intimate. Something about this, especially, with two women…

Failsafe’s sensors went black.

Everything else turned into a vibrant, violent kaleidoscope. Failsafe flailed for alerts, warnings, anything--

“Warning!” she chimed.

Wait.

What?

“Warning!” she repeated, but--

That was wrong. 

“Sensors are showing--showing--”

Failsafe blinked.

She blinked open her eyes.

Her eyes.

She felt… a lot. 

She felt!

Failsafe looked down. “I… have a body?” she asked nothing and no one. She felt air push out of her throat, felt her tongue move, her lips twist to form words. It was her voice. She pressed her tongue to the back of her teeth, ran it over them. She had teeth! 

Her mouth moved again, but this time it wasn’t her voice. “Failsafe?”

“Captain?”

Her head felt very, very crowded all of a sudden. She raised a hand and looked at it. Looked at the armor she wore. 

“Captain, is this… your body?”

“Um,” said the Captain’s voice. “I think so.” 

She was confused, but so was the Captain in her head. She could feel that. Feel her.

Failsafe looked up and around. It was beautiful. Awoken, she thought. She recognized this place from feeds of the Dreaming City. She still had her memory banks, sort of. 

That, and the thoughts of the Captain. It was kind of like shuffling through her files, looking at the Captain’s thoughts. She’d put a code into this wall.

Failsafe brightened. “Captain! Did you wish for me to have a body?”

“I did,” said the Captain. Failsafe’s hand reached out, but she didn’t do it. 

“Having a body has been my life’s goal for the past eight hundred ninety-five days!” Failsafe exclaimed. She wiggled the fingers of the other hand.

“This isn’t what I expected would happen,” the Captain said. “I thought it would give you your own, not… shove you into mine.”

Failsafe felt her throat vibrate with a thoughtful hum. “Standby,” she said. “Processing new information.”

She rifled through the contents of her head. The Captain bristled a little and nudged back against her.

“Captain, this is your body,” Failsafe said. Her voice dropping felt odd. “Gross.”

“It’s weird. This is weird.” The Captain pressed her--their?--hand to her--their?--temple. 

Failsafe felt her face shift into a displeased expression. A grimace. There was a very unpleasant sensation in her head. The Captain’s thoughts informed her that it was a headache. It was likely caused by the sudden nature of two entities within one mind. 

It wasn’t terribly intolerable. Not when she had a body. A body! She flexed her fingers and watched them move, felt them move. And, well, if she had to have a body, the Captain’s was a nice one.

She felt her face warm up. “Failsafe, I can hear your thoughts.”

The Captain was embarrassed by her compliment? It was true. She had an aesthetically pleasing figure.

“Failsafe,” the Captain pleaded.

Failsafe angled her head. “Does that make you uncomfortable, Captain? I… am not sure what is happening!”

The Captain shifted their weight. “I, I mean, kinda.”

“I cannot detect any real dislike of that from you,” she said. “Do you always feel things so intensely like this? It’s very strange! I think even my emotions are being affected!”

She was excited! She felt that! Real excitement! She stretched out both hands and laughed, a real laugh, felt it bubble in her chest.

“I like smiling!” Failsafe said. “I understand why you all smile so much! This is very nice!” She held out her arms and spun around in a circle. “This is what walking is like?”

“Are you having fun?”

“I am! Isn’t that wonderful? I am having fun! Me, I am! Not watching other people have fun! Thank you for sharing your body with me, Captain!”

How funny! She was embarrassed again! 

No, it wasn’t embarrassment. 

Fluster?

Oh.

Failsafe was far too curious now, but quickly tried to hide the thought. This was her Captain’s body, not hers. 

She felt the Captain prodding at her thoughts, though. 

And she felt… a little interest. 

Something warm in her stomach. Lower than that. She looked down, almost expecting some visible change, but she knew better, knew it wasn’t like that.

“Oh my stars,” the Captain said, laughing. “Failsafe, you’ve got porn in your database? Oh, stop thinking about it!”

Failsafe laughed, too. It was strange, hearing the Captain’s laugh turn into hers. She shifted her legs, pressed her thighs together. “Now you are thinking about it, too! Is this… is this what…”

“Kinda,” the Captain said, understanding, of course. They probably didn’t need to speak aloud, either of them. Still, they agreed it was better. “Is this awkward?”

“I’m not sure!”

“I can’t believe that this wish put you in my body,” the Captain said, shaking her head. “And then immediately, just…”

This funny, unfamiliar feeling. The Captain chewed her lip a little. 

“Captain?” Failsafe asked, soft. 

“I know,” the Captain murmured. “I don’t want it to make things weird, later.”

“I don’t think it will,” Failsafe replied. She felt so strange. She felt so much! “I never had the ability to feel anything like this, but I have always been very fond of you, as much as I have the ability to in my programming! I… think I would trust no one more. And I believe it is customary to compliment your partner’s physical appearance?”

The Captain laughed, face warming. She reached up and pulled off their helmet and let it transmat away. Failsafe eagerly ran her fingers through her hair. “Sure, yeah,” the Captain said. “It’d be a little weird for me to, since you’re… in my body.”

“You should be pleased with your physical appearance!” Failsafe said. “Do you have a mirror? You are very beautiful, Captain!” She felt her face flush deeper and wanted a way to see even more. “I know that beauty is a term of opinion, of course. Hm… does that mean more, then, that I think of you as beautiful, outside of any data-backed information?”

“I think so,” the Captain said with smile. She was a little shy at that. Failsafe brushed her consciousness against the Captain’s, trying to be encouraging. “Do you really wanna do this, Failsafe? It’s weird, but I think I’m… well, you can tell, I’m into it.”

Failsafe could feel that little tension very low in her stomach. It was a really odd feeling. She wanted something done about it. It was a good feeling, but almost uncomfortable. 

“Do you want me to get our armor off?” the Captain asked. 

“Yes, please, Captain, thank you,” Failsafe replied, softly. She watched and felt each movement, as the Captain unhitched piece after piece of armor, letting them transmat safely away. The Captain slowed a little, letting her watch closer. Failsafe bit her lip like the Captain had done, like the woman in the video earlier had done. Thinking on it brought another spark between her thighs. 

“Okay,” the Captain murmured. “Failsafe, do you want to do this? I’ll… be here, I can… if you need me to guide you?”

Failsafe went eagerly for the zipper of her undersuit. It took a bit of fumbling and the Captain taking control for a second to get it. Failsafe slowly pulled it down, watched skin begin to show. 

When the top of the suit was gone, Failsafe put a hand at her stomach. Soft, strong, still a healthy layer of fat. The Captain was, as all Guardians were, in prime physical condition for her body type. All the more lovely for it, too. She trailed her fingers over her stomach, lightly grabbed the little folds at her hips, traced up to her ribs. 

She slid her hands over the bra that kept the Captain’s breasts secure while fighting. Very sensible and comfortable. The Captain was flustered as her hands cupped her breasts, but she stayed back, observing Failsafe. 

Failsafe hesitated at the latches. “Is this okay?” she asked.

“Absolutely, go for it,” the Captain whispered. 

Failsafe let the bra fall to transmat, too. She hummed appreciatively as she looked down. Seeing breasts from this angle instead of from the images in her database was odd, but not bad at all. She felt the soft skin as she cupped them, and shivered when she ran her fingers over her nipples, hardening in the slight chill of the air and their growing arousal. 

“Oh,” Failsafe said, not sure why she was keeping her voice low but doing it anyway. She pinched lightly and felt more heat shoot to her belly. “That feels… really good.”

“Here, let me show you,” the Captain said. She took one hand back and teased her fingers around her nipple. She dipped her tongue out, licked her fingertips, and arched her back as she swiped over them again. Failsafe would have closed her eyes in bliss at the electric feeling if she was in control of them, but watching her body respond was just as fascinating. 

“Captain, more, please,” Failsafe pleaded. There was such a coil in her gut and she almost felt dizzy. “You’re so beautiful, I want to… I want to see, to feel… you, please.”

“Yes, Failsafe, I want you,” the Captain whispered, shaky, just as eager, clouded with what could only be described as need. 

They both fumbled at the rest of their undersuit, the Captain more experienced but Failsafe so curious. 

Failsafe giggled and trailed her fingers over her hip. “This is much less sensible than the top,” she pointed out. “You can wear whatever here, and be fine?”

“Yep,” was the breathy response. “I like lace.”

“It’s… very pretty.” Failsafe twisted her hips, looking from every angle. “What do I…”

“Here, let me.” The Captain stepped back and sat down, using the undersuit to cushion them. She splayed her knees out and trailed her fingers up the inside of her thigh. Failsafe bit her lip again, wanting but not knowing what.

Her finger, just one, curled under the lace. Teasing, for both of them. Failsafe whined a little. She’d never made a sound like that before and couldn’t be damned to care.

The Captain flattened her hand and pressed against their panties, middle finger twitching against their clit. Failsafe gasped at the feeling, but the Captain had a hard hold on their hips and hands, stopping her from jerking into it. “Captain, please, please,” she begged.

“Patience,” the Captain cooed, slowly rubbing her hand over them. “It’ll feel even better, I promise.”

Failsafe watched the Captain hook her thumbs into their panties and slowly pull them down. The chill against their slick flesh made Failsafe shiver. 

The Captain leaned back and brushed her fingers over neatly trimmed hair before both of them were moaning. Her fingers collected slick and put a wonderful pressure against their clit.

Failsafe still couldn’t use their hands. She wasn’t sure she wanted to, not when the Captain was so deliberately rubbing her finger against them, sending bright sparks into their gut. Failsafe didn’t even know which of them was making this sound now, pleading and pleased. 

“Are you ready?” the Captain asked.

Failsafe gasped at the finger against their entrance. The Captain rubbed against it a little until she relaxed, and then pressed into her.

Failsafe dug her other hand into her thigh. There were so many nerves being touched all at once, and--

The Captain started to thrust her finger. Failsafe made the sound this time, eyes defocusing a little at the sheer bliss of the feeling. She spread their thighs further.

“Good, good,” the Captain encouraged. “Here, you?”

Failsafe was in control now, her finger buried in her. She pressed in more, deeper. She felt the Captain’s pleasure and worked her finger in as deep as she could. She tensed around it, and then crooked it.

Failsafe jerked. “Oh!”

“Do it again,” the Captain urged.

She looked for that spot again and rubbed her finger against it. A moan slipped out--hers or the Captain’s, she didn’t know, didn’t care. 

“Put in another finger.”

Failsafe faltered, so the Captain took over again, drawing her finger back before pressing two against them. Into them. She thrust against those nerves before plunging in deep and wiggling them.

Failsafe eagerly searched for that spot. Then she got an idea and cupped her hand, pressed her palm against their clit. 

“Ohh, Failsafe, yes, yes, that’s good,” the Captain praised. She lifted their other hand to their breast again, pinching and laving over their nipple as Failsafe fucked them on their fingers. “You’re doing so well, doesn’t that feel good?”

Failsafe couldn’t think of anything to say, so she let the Captain feel her wordless bliss. 

The Captain was just as into this, bubbling with affection and arousal. Failsafe’s breath hitched and she pulled her fingers back.

“Oh, easy, baby,” the Captain murmured, head lolling as Failsafe pressed three fingers now against them. “That’s it, slow, yeah.”

She felt full, but it wasn’t enough, what more could she want? Failsafe let her fingers push in as deep as she could, worked them against every nerve she could. She panted for breath, hips jerking into her hand. 

The Captain reached down to join her, rolled her fingers over their clit. “Hard to come without touching my clit,” she whispered. “But, stars, Failsafe, that feels so good.”

Failsafe shuddered. She was going to come--Failsafe, the first colony ship AI to have an orgasm. Incredible. Everything was so much and not enough, and she clung desperately to her Captain, who was mounting that tension with her, bringing her to the edge of something.

“Oh, Failsafe, you’re not just an AI,” the Captain said. “You’re beautiful, too, so… so sweet, helpful, clever, funny… you’ve got a personality all your own… I…” She arched her back as Failsafe hooked her fingers. The Captain’s touch was getting more erratic, the tightness in their gut more demanding, consuming. “I’m glad I made this wish. Glad I get to do this with you. You--you’re so good.”

“C-Captain,” Failsafe stuttered. She felt her eyes getting hot. Was she crying? She couldn’t think of words, still, so she let the thoughts speak for her, how much she loved this, how she felt so good, so perfect, so needed and wanted in a way she’d never experienced before, where ones and zeroes weren’t enough to contain this feeling. And how happy she was that it was her Captain doing this for her, with her.

The Captain tensed, and Failsafe felt everything go white with a peak of sheer bliss.

She wasn’t Failsafe for a long moment. It was both of them, together, every thought the same. A perfect mesh.

The pieces of them both reassembled as they gasped for breath. Failsafe shakily, slowly withdrew her fingers. The Captain leaned back against the wall. 

“I,” the Captain said, “don’t think I’ve ever come that hard touching myself.”

“I’ve never felt anything like that before,” Failsafe said. “I--ohhhh.”

The Captain hummed as she gingerly rubbed her fingers over their clit again. “Did you think we were done, Failsafe?”

Failsafe twisted their hips. “Captain,” she moaned. “It’s… too much.”

“No, no, baby,” the Captain cooed. Something transmatted into her hand. It was long and slender. “I’ve come multiple times before, I want you to experience that with me. Trust me?”

Failsafe nodded.

The Captain slid the rubbery thing through their slick folds before nudging a button.

Failsafe cried out as sparks erupted in her gut, flashed behind her eyes. The vibration was so much, too much, not enough. She jerked her hips into it. The Captain rubbed it against their clit until they were nearly in tears, shaking, and then she slid it down and pressed it into them.

Failsafe tightened around it. She took control for a moment, thrusting it into them, until the Captain was moaning out. She sounded so wonderful. 

“I--I--” Failsafe let the Captain take over again. “Why do you have this, in inventory?”

“Failsafe,” the Captain said, laughing breathlessly, “I guarantee you most Guardians are carrying around some kind of sex toys. We get very long, lonely nights in the field and sometimes a hand just doesn’t do it.”

“Ah,” Failsafe murmured, letting her eyes flutter closed and arching her back. It was hard to think past the rumbling pleasure.

The Captain gripped the flared base of the toy and pressed it in as deep as she could. They cried out in harmony at the jolt on that spot deep in them, and Failsafe jerked her hips into it. The Captain rubbed the end of the toy against it.

It was so good it almost hurt. Failsafe never wanted the feeling to end.

The Captain, however, started bringing up other memories. 

With what of her mind wasn’t blindly buzzing with desire, Failsafe looked into the Captain’s memories. Other people, other Guardians--women, she noticed with a little thrill. What was physically happening now was very nice, but the Captain had had many more adventurous encounters, and let Failsafe see those, too. 

Failsafe choked out when the Captain abruptly pulled the toy free. Her thighs were shaking, toes curling. She could feel the slick dripping down her thighs, could smell it. 

Moving quick, Failsafe reached down to drag her fingers over herself. The Captain hummed, and then blinked her eyes open when she realized Failsafe’s intention. Her face was hot as Failsafe brought her hand up.

Failsafe flicked her tongue out between her lips. It was strange, but the Captain’s reaction to the act of her licking their slick from her fingers rebounded in Failsafe.

Her fingers turned to twitching claws as the toy pressed against their clit again.

Failsafe’s eyes felt sharp and hot with the overwhelming feeling. She didn’t know how to ask for more, for relief, but the Captain knew, felt it too. 

The Captain closed her eyes and ground their hips into the toy, little shaky circles. Failsafe felt the vibrations in every part of her, unraveling her in such an incredible way, more feeling than everything she’d ever felt in all her years all at once. 

Failsafe jerked her hips a few times, desperate.

She melted into the Captain’s mind in that sweet blanket of white-hot static again, so much sharper now, nothing existing but that feeling of release, the warm affection of the Captain wrapping around her.

When finally they collapsed back, breathing hard, the Captain let the toy transmat away. Failsafe reached for her other hand, and the Captain laughed breathlessly. 

“I think this is as close to holding hands as we can get,” Failsafe said. 

The Captain let waves of gentle fondness brush into Failsafe’s consciousness. “You’re sweet,” she said.

“I… didn’t realize… just… how much you feel…” Failsafe murmured, looking up at the shiny crystals on the ceiling. “It’s so much.” She squeezed her thighs together, still shaky. 

“We can go again,” the Captain offered.

“I don’t know if I can!” Failsafe exclaimed.

The Captain chuckled. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. First time can be a lot, huh? Even if I’ve done this before…”

“I think two of us feeling all of that made it even more… more than what it seems to be like in your memories.” Failsafe rubbed her thumb gently over her other hand, the Captain’s hand. “Thank you for sharing that with me. Sharing… all of this. I am very happy that it was you, Captain.”

The Captain smiled. “Guess that wish was a good idea, huh?”

Failsafe laughed. She liked the feeling of laughing--the stretch of her mouth, the air in her lungs and her throat. “I’m not gonna complain about it.”

They sat quiet for a little bit, just feeling things. Failsafe let the Captain show her some of her memories, positive ones. Flying over the City, the chatter of people in a crowded market, eating ramen with her fireteam, exploring deep ruins, the exhilaration of Light rushing through her. 

Failsafe lingered on that, and the Captain grinned. “Do you want to use the Light, Failsafe?” the Captain asked.

Failsafe felt her heart lift with excitement. “Can I?” she asked, hardly daring to believe it.

The Captain raised her hand.

The sparks of lightning that jolted over her fingers felt so natural. 

Failsafe had been so focused on the fact that she was in a body that she hadn’t thought about being in a Guardian’s body. 

Failsafe had Light.

“You like arc?” the Captain asked. “We can do arc. Or…” She flicked her fingers, and warmth blossomed down her arm, fire dancing from her fingertips. “Solar’s fun, too. And void.” She tightened her fingers, and Failsafe felt gravity warp in her palm. 

“You live with this,” Failsafe murmured. “This energy in you, all of the time…”

“I do,” the Captain said. “It’s… wow. Compared to how you’ve felt… yeah, I guess this would be overwhelming.”

“I like it, though,” Failsafe said. She looked at her hand and willed that energy. She gasped as Light coursed through her hand and sparked over her fingers. “Oh! Captain, I did it!”

“You did! You used my Light!”

“I…” Her voice dropped. “I wanna kill stuff with it.”

The Captain laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Hell yeah.”

The Captain sat up with a little grunt. Their hips had a funny sort of tingling feeling. Failsafe helped to get dressed again, neither rushing. She took a little time just to touch her, feel skin, and it almost made her want to plunge her fingers back into herself. 

“Tell you what, Failsafe,” the Captain purred. “You think about that, and then once we get you a few more fun human experiences, we’ll just spend hours together. Whatever you’d like to try.”

Failsafe bit her lip and looked down at the Captain’s body. She was still a little over sensitive, but… oh, she wanted more. The Captain was so beautiful, so strong. She wanted to watch her finish. Not just feel it, herself, but see her Captain unravel…

“Failsafe,” the Captain whispered. She took a shuddering breath. They were hot again, the aching coil tightening. 

Failsafe cupped her breast. “You can see how I see you,” she murmured. “So very talented in every way…”

“Ah,” the Captain rasped. “You’re making it hard to wait. I thought you wanted to wait?”

“I did,” Failsafe said. She pinched her nipple gently. “Now I don’t. It is difficult to be patient when I can feel so much. I… I understand why humans don’t like to wait for things.”

“We… we should… ship, get to my ship,” the Captain urged. She took over, squeezed her breasts a little rougher, before shoving on most of the rest of her armor.

Failsafe let her move, instead thinking loudly about how badly she wanted her fingers on their clit, soaking down their thighs, melting together into one shaking mess. The Captain was moving clumsily, distracted with Failsafe in her mind focusing on the throbbing between their thighs. 

“Failsafe, it’s hard to think about--”

“I know!” Failsafe said, cheery. “That is why I am doing it!”

The Captain breathed out a curse as she transmatted a gun to her hands. They were breathing quick, aching and wet, and Failsafe relished it now. As badly as she wanted relief, it was exhilarating, being so aroused and left wanting. Especially with the Captain’s feelings alongside her own, wanting it just as much… 

Now Failsafe understood some of those videos better. 

The Captain moved a little clumsily away from the wishing wall. “Failsafe, sweetheart, please stop playing porn clips in my head when I’m trying not to fall into the water.”

Failsafe laughed. “Sorry, Captain.”

“I'm not really sure what would happen if I die with you in my head,” the Captain said. Some of the arousal faded with the Captain's worry. “Or how long this will last, or…”

“I… I'm not sure. My data regarding the Ahamkara is very limited,” Failsafe admitted. 

“I'm not trying to rush you out of me, of course,” the Captain assured. She leapt down to a ledge and looked for the next.

“It is a little weird sharing a body,” Failsafe agreed. “Especially if it lasted for too long…”

“Let’s… see what happens for a while, and then I guess… Petra or Ikora can probably help?”

Failsafe nudged the Captain’s memories to see them from her eyes. “Oh, yes! They appear to be our best option at finding a solution to this predicament!”

“But later.” She felt the Captain smile. “It’s okay for now. You’re good company.”

“Thank you, Captain!” 

The Captain paused. “Failsafe.”

Failsafe pointedly was not thinking about touching herself.

The Captain shook her head and made for the next ledge. Failsafe wanted to look at everything. It was beautiful here. There were so many things she wanted to experience!

“I’ll show you all kinds of things,” the Captain promised. She launched off the final ledge for the edge of the water. 

Failsafe looked down at the water curiously. “Can I touch it?” she asked.

The Captain shrugged and freed her hand. “Go ahead.”

Failsafe grinned and crouched down. She reached her hand out, hovering just over the water’s still surface for a moment before dipping her fingertips into it. “That’s what water feels like! Wow.”

The Captain laughed as Failsafe dragged her fingers over the water, watching the ripples. “It’s so weird to think… you’ve never touched water before.”

“I have not! Until now!” Failsafe stuck her hand under the water and wiggled her fingers. She drew her hand back and watched the water drip down off her fingers. She admired the way the water shimmered on her skin and wondered what the Captain looked like with water dripping on more skin. 

The Captain shifted and squeezed her thighs together. “Failsafe,” she murmured.

“Sorry, Captain!” Failsafe said, a little sheepish. What a funny feeling that was! “I don’t think I can help it!” Between the shared interest and just how pretty the Captain was, Failsafe’s thoughts just kept going back to touching her.

“Let’s get to my ship,” the Captain said.

Failsafe had no arguments. She should be trying to log everything she was seeing, but that twist of heat in her belly and the slick she could feel between her thighs was very, very distracting. She let the Captain walk. Without the danger of breaking a limb now, Failsafe felt free to imagine things. 

Imagining things wasn’t something she was necessarily good at, but with all these feelings, the Captain’s mind touching hers, she definitely felt able to do that.

The Captain bit her lip as she walked. Failsafe imagined roaming her hands over her, slowly caressing every inch. She lingered in this fantasy when the Captain’s interest spiked. She touched into the Captain’s memories again and eagerly altered this fantasy to the thought of being full.

She tightened her stomach.

The Captain leaned against the wall with a curse and pressed her hand tight between their thighs, grinding down into their palm. “Fuck, Failsafe,” she hissed. 

Failsafe could imagine the sense of being filled, those toys in the Captain’s memories offering delightful temptation. 

“Do you want that, Failsafe?” the Captain asked.

Yes, she did. She wanted it bad.

The Captain hissed in a breath and hurried for the exit. 

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr, @lesbianeliksni


End file.
